The Hybrid
by mosleyset2
Summary: A teen named Archer, born and raised in the realm of Minecraftia is dived into the pit of loneliness, seperated from many, feared by all for his hyrbid half, both of Ender and Blaze. Because of Archer hybrid life, he is hunted down by many, and must learn how he must live his life, stuck in the world he is caught in.
1. Chapter 1: Rain

**Authors Note: I am writing this story in dedication to a follower of mine named R4ZOR, who made up the OC. Hope you enjoy**

I rested on my bed, waiting for the day to pass by, waiting for my life to continue on.

The cracks on the wooden roof allowed water to creep into the house, wetting the floors of the house. The rain splashed on the roof, the noise of the rain annoyed me. I hate the rain with a passion; after all, I am a Blaze.

I laid on my bed, my mother coming in to check on me. Not in a normal motherly way by walking in, but by teleporting in with her Ender power.

"What's wrong with you Archer, you seemed more annoyed than usual." My mom said, walking over and sitting by my bed.

"Mom, you come over to my room and check on me as if I'm a little child, I'm Seventeen." I said annoyed. I hate it when she treats me like a child. She looks at me and smiled, her eyes were filled with the beautiful dark red eyes that pierced through anything she looks at.

I looked into my mom's beautiful eyes, feeling embarrassed from her once again.

"Why are you so angered anyways, you act like you're going to die from the rain." She said giggling a little. Even though she is my mother, she looks like she is twenty-five years old, and still acts like a child.

I looked at her; she wore her same get up like usual, dark red hoodie with a mini skirt and combat boots. It was a strange site to see a mother wearing this type of clothing. Surprisingly enough, the get up works with her, because of her auburn hair and pale skin. She always wore her clothing in this fashion, to intimidate people, while making herself look as hot as possible. My mom's weird like that.

"I hate the rain." I said my voice full of anger.

"You need to calm yourself down; this is the only downfall you have for being our child, the fear of water for both your Blaze and Ender side. You should be happy though, you are a first of mix breeding from the many races here." She said trying to make me feel better.

I understood what she meant, but I still hate living in the over world.

"What about the Nether, we could live with dad." I said, hoping she would still consider the idea.

"Cant, he lives in the other realm, which is too hot, he needs to live there, and I need to live here. We still love each other, but we can't be around each other often because of our race." I looked at her a little depressed.

"Don't worry though feel happy about your race, here in Minecraftia, you are different…" before she could finish her sentence, a knock was heard downstairs. Mom was shocked that someone would knock at such a late time, but still went down to get it.

She came back, a letter in hand. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Amy, you and your husband Cole are needed in by the OMA, for discussions on important topic." She read out loud confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Probably nothing, maybe about the land, or moving us to the End." She said excited.

I knew how much she always wanted to live there with her kind.

"Now go to sleep alright Archer, you need rest." She said smiling, kissing me on my forehead.

I laid back down on the bed, going to sleep.

**Final Notes: Story will be coming out on a weekly schedule, each story of mine starting next week. That means around a new chapter for each story. hopefully i can work with this but im not forsure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Authors Note: Can't sign on to steam, so this is what I'm stuck doing :P LETS GO.**

I woke up to the feeling of my body being shaken back and forth. I got up afraid, surprised on who is annoying me in my sleep, to find my mother sitting in front of me, looking at me with her dazzling eyes.

"Archer, you have to get dressed, we're heading out." Mom said happily. She is still probably jumpy about the chance of getting a house The End. I looked at her lazily, confused on why she woke me up.

"Why do I have to go." I said have speaking and yawning at the same time. She looked at me her face full of happiness. She still is hoping for the house isn't she.

"It said so on the note, and i didn't want to leave you seeing how you have to go, so get dressed and hurry. I heard it may rain again and i don't want to be in the middle of that." I shuddered when I heard the word rain. I already knew I wanted to hurry and get this over with.

"Can you get out please." I said, embarrassed to change in front of my mom.

"Fine." She said, snapping her fingers. She disappeared, purple particle was all that was left from where she was standing.

"Damn, I wish i could do that." I said, saddening from the fact that I can't teleport.

I pulled open my drawers grabbing my black tank top, throwing it over my head and moving it down my body. I then grabbed my black jeans and slither them through my legs, my creamy pale skin being overlapped by the black pants. I unlaced my black combat boots and fit them through my feet, lacing them tightly together to keep them in place. I then threw over my black trench coat, my whole body submerged into a total darkness. The only thing from my clothes that wasn't black was the orange and red flames making up the bottom of the trench coat.

I was set up in my usual get up, total black. I mainly wear this because of my Ender background.

I walked over to my mirror to find that I looked great. I felt up my hair to feel the pointy spikes on the top of it. Nice. I then looked into my eyes, to find the thing that made me seem so different to everyone.

My eyes were of something out of this world, holding bits of Ender and Blaze looks to it but was of different look. My pupils were colors split in half, flowing into each other, mixing colors of gold and purple. An amazing royal look to it. The strange part about my eyes is that all other race, including Ender and Blaze have white for the rest of their eyes. Mine is probably the only exception having a strange red instead of the usual white. It was a strange sight indeed. People believed I got it from my mom, whose eyes were also of the same issue, with her pupils being red instead of purple. Even so, where the white of my eyes should be is red, which is a lot different than my pupil color

I stopped looking at myself in the mirror, wanting to scurry out of here.

"Mom!" I yelled trying to catch her attention.

I heard a strange warping sound and then my mom appeared into my room once again.

"Yes Archer?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready."

"Good." She said smiling. "Also just to let you know, your dad is going to be there. He is going to meeting as said before, so if you want you can hangout with him."

I looked at her happily. Finally its been an entire week since I've seen him.

We walk out the house, looking up at the sky to find it gloomy like yesterday.

"How are we getting there?" I asked confused. On Que, a carriage rode over and parked by us.

"It's a hassle to get a carriage, but I got it just for the occasion." She said happily. She wanted to ride with some style before when we enter.

I got into the carriage, giving my mom a hand to climb up. She grabbed my hand, pulling herself up to the carriage. We took a seat next to each other, she seemed almost distantly absent.

"Are you all excited about the End?" I asked interested on why she was so giddy.

"No, because i can finally see your dad. It's been almost a year since he's been able to come here from the Nether, especially from his hassle being a blacksmith." She said smiling, blushing a little. So that's what its been so long. She's happy to see dad. I smiled happily. Finally, we get ot be one big happy family for once.

I lay down on the carriage, taking up space on the the seat. My mom got up and walked towards the other seat laying down as well.

"Alright lets rest then." Mom called, smiling. She closed her eyes and immediately fell to sleep. I lay there for a little, the bumps make it hard to sleep. I lay my head down on the head carriage, my eyes slowly closing. My mind went blank, and I passed out.

I woke up, barely an hour later, to find the seat covered in my saliva. I get up turning towards my mom to find her in the same position I was, knocked out. Her skirt was lifted up and showed off her panties. I shook her awake, disgusted.

"Get up, you look unladylike right now!" I yelled angrily

She woke up ferociously, her face full of surprise.

"Holy shit, what happened!" She yelled surprised.

"Never mind." I said my face full of embarrassment. Damn, she is such a child.

I got off the carriage, my mom jumped off with me, almost stumbling herself. Damn clumsy as well, thankfully I don't get that from her.

"No, I'm just excited that's all." She yelled out of no where.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Your face practically said it, you think I'm a klutz, but it's only because I'm excited." She said, her face with a smile on it. I felt kind of excited as well, because I get to see dad after so long.

We walk up to the entrance of the old mossy cobblestone mansion called The Mob House, the home of the OMA.

I was really interested on the place since I've walked in, after all, it is the home of the Elders.

The Elders are a group of the oldest Mob, who has been descended from this realm. No one knows how long they've lived, but my parents told me their great-grandparent remembered them with wrinkles and grey hair when they were children, so the age of them has to be a very old age.

They run the realm of Minecraftia, deciding on whether Mobs can migrate from one place to another, where they could live, if wars between faction clans or mobs are allowed, and even decide who will be the ruler of land. They were practically the lords of this realm and anything they says, goes.

I was getting a little jittery interested on how the meeting may go.

I walk into The Mob House to find few people wondering inside. Anyone walking in the Mob House were of high rank or of power. Many mobs walked around in there, from Rich Endermen in purple robes, to Zombie warriors armored in heavy diamond armor. The place felt outlandish to me, like I was a foreigner.

I walk in to find a man standing out in the middle of everyone. He was a lot different to everyone. He had Coal spiky hair, just like mine. His eyes were sparkling bright gold and visible from every direction. He had the most bronze tan I've ever seen, he had a gold color in his skin. He wore black jean with a dark black trench coat same style I wear, with combat boots. He had finger-less gloves on and golden rods floated around him. He grabbed one of them and it phased into a repair hammer in an instant.

I ran up to him, knowing straight away who he is. I ran up to him and grabbed hold of him, embracing him. He didn't see who I was, and was tackled down to the ground. He looked up at me and smiled. I was so happy to see him after so long my father.

He looked at me, his golden eyes had a charm to them, like he could make you go crazy for him just by looking at his eyes. They said so many things, that it was impossible to even know what he is even thinking.

He got up his smile still on his face. "How are you Archer, shit that hurt!" He said laughing gently, his voice very cool and relaxed.

"I'm fine, it's been so long since we've seen you!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ya, shit happened, but now I'm here!" He said smiling.

"COLE!" A women screamed out of no where. I heard a warping noise off into the distance, and in less than a few seconds mom was standing in front of my dad, kissing him with a passionate force.

"Yuck." I said with a disgusted face

When they finally stopped locking faces, my dad finally decides to talk. "Amy, how long has it been since I've seen you. I miss you so much." He said giving her a sly smile, kissing her on the cheek.

"Your kisses are still the same, hot and heavy." She said smiling.

"I'm gonna barf!" I yelled, sick of there loveydovey bullshit.

"Get over it, this is what a couple does." He said with a smile on her face.

"Ahem." An old man said from behind us, stopping my parents from getting hot with each other again.

"Hello, you must be the Ender Blaze family they've been talking about, Amy and Cole is that correct?" The old man said. His face was baggy and filled with wrinkles, as if his face was a plastic bag.

"Yes we are." My mother said happily.

"Alright please follow me towards the discussion room, in which we will talk about the topic of the discussion." He said, his face was in a neutral mood. I looked at his eyes to find them a gray. So he is part of the mob of the skeletons. Those guys might as well be called the archers, because there the best at archery.

"Alright!" My mother said smiling, she walked off with the old man, my mom and dad locked arms. I just walked a few feet off from behind, trying to keep my distance from them.

As we followed him, he lead us to an open room of huge size, larger than our house by tenfold. In the room were fourteen old men. The Elders.

The Elders looked at us, their eyes gawking at us. I couldn't look at them at all, their energy almost made me pass out. They were powerful, that's for sure. My mom and dad stood up by the front of the Elders, as if it was nothing.

I walked over, my heart pounding like crazy, fear filling my head. I felt like there was something going on here, like something is going on. I stood next to my dad, who looked at me surprised. I stood next to him, sweat pouring down the crevice of my back. _"Why am I so nervous?"_ I wondered, questioning why I was shaking so much.

My mom started off the conversation, her voice full of energy and confidence. "Hello Elders, we are glad to be in front of you today to speak with you. We wish to know about the matter of what's happening here?" Mom asked, her voice full of so much pride.

One of the Elders spoke up, his eyes were of purple color, Ender kind. "We are here to speak today about important matters, that must be taken care of immediately." I looked over to my dad shakily, still fear in my head. I noticed my dad had a huge leather wrapping over his back, shaped in the form of a weapon, like a sword. _"Why does he have that!" _I thought again, my mind filled with so much fear.

"What's happening, unsettling matters in the kingdom? Do you need me and my husband in combat? What is your..." Before my mom could finish, on of the Elders stopped her in mid sentence.

"This is not between you and your husband, it is on terms with your child Archer."

My body started to shake uncontrollably. _"Holy shit! What did I do!" _I said, my face full of fear.

"Y-yes E-e-elder." I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Speak up child are you scared of me!" the Ender Elder called to me, his voice full of so much energy.

"E-el..." I started to choke on my own words.

"SPEAK UP CHILD!" The elder yelled once again, blasting complete fear into me.

"Yes Elder!" I yelled, shocked that I even blurted it out.

"Thank you child, it has been many years since we've been able to see you, the first hybrid in existence in Minecraftia. It's a shock, we haven't seen one before hell it's been impossible to breed cross species, but it seems like your mom and dad are a different story." He said with a chuckle. My mom and dad smiled at me. "Sadly this is the reason we are afraid to tell you this news on demand." I looked at him confused.

"Wait what?" I asked worried.

"Even though you are such a good man and child of such great people, whose ancestry has been in this chain link for so long, you have hit the coming age..."

"Please Elder, let's skip from the nice things and get on to what you were going to tell me." I called, surprised that I stopped the Elder mid sentence. Even though disrespectful, i wanted to know what he wanted to tell me. My parents looked at me shocked, like I had the balls to say that. "Sorry sir, continue on."

"No you are truthful, you should hear the news straight away. We respect you very much for your time here Archer, but it has come to us to have to tell you this, you are banished from the land given to you here in the land of Notch. You are now a Forsworn."

**Authors Note: Well well well, things are moving along pretty fast.**


	3. Chapter 3: He will be missed

**Authors Note: To all the people who said post this often, I got no time to post for a weekly schedule, mainly because I have a whole bunch of stuff to do at school. So, I've decided to save working time, I'll type out parts of the chapters on the bus and at school during class on my phone. This work from here till the middle is mainly school written parts, so enjoy.**

**Added note: If errors, sorry. I typed this literally just now. I didnt have time to edit it so this is what you get. I'll update this chapter later.**

I looked at the elder shocked at what he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by forsworn, as in kicked out!" I yelled shocked. He looked at me with his cold glare and shook his head up and down.

"Your lying, there's no way I could be just kicked out like that, as if I was nothing!" My parents looked at me, fear in their eyes. They didn't want to rebel, but they didn't want to lose their only child.

"I'm sorry Archer, but this fate was brought to you the second you were born, you are now banished to the badlands, the place receiving from the teach of Notch, and our lovely city itself." The purples Eyed Elder said, his face not showing a hint of pity. I didn't understand why I was being sentenced touch a punishment for my birth. Then something popped into my head.

"You said this earlier in hidden context, but I know why you are doing this, it's because I'm a hybrid isn't it!" I yelled angrily. My parents watched as the argument went off, fear in their eyes.

"Archer, this is not…"

"Fucking hell it's because of that, don't lie to me!" I yelled angrily. He glared at me angrily.

"This is not because of…"

"It is because of my hybrid race isn't it, you're afraid of me, and the power I have within myself, you racist…"

"SILENCE!" The Elder yelled, his voiced bellowed and shake the whole interior of the building. His subordinates and even Elders themselves were surprised, and even scared about it. "You have no right to tell me if you deserve do life here or not, and because you disrespect me and my brother's here, you're punishment is still valid, no matter what you say!"

I looked at him, gritting my teeth, pissed off at him. I wanted to kill this bastard at the moment, just because he is doing this.

"Amy and Cole." The Elder called out loud.

"Yes!" both my mom and dad called out worriedly.

"We have filled in a house in the end, for both you and your husband to live on, in dear replacement of your child." My parents looked at him shocked, but I could tell why. Not because of the house, but the fact that he is using the house to "replace" me.

"So you want me to be replaced by a fucking house!" I screamed angrily. My parents allowed me to go on, after all, if I was being banished, at least let me revolt back.

"Child, you are not being…"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU THAT YOU FUCKING FORGET THAT YOU SAID THAT THE HOUSE IS USED TO REPLACE ME!" I screamed, breathing the heavy smug air in the room. They looked at me, shocked at what I said.

"Child, you must leave this place, before nightfall, and your family things have been teleported to their new home. Archer leave at once from my presence and Amy and Cole you must stay in the building we provide you and stay at The End at all time."

"So now your keeping my parents under lockdown." I called.

The Elder looked at me his eyes full of anger. He opened his mouth and breathed in a gust of air and spewed out purple flames toward my direction. I jumped back, watching as the floor I was just standing on was set on fire, the flames flickering a purple aura.

"Leave now, don't let me see you ever again, Amy and Cole." my parents looked up towards him. "I'll give you a few minutes to talk to your son before he leaves." they looked at him shocked, but happy, seeing how they could at least talk to their child for a few moments before he leaves.

I walked out the room, mom and dad followed me from behind, their face full of sadness.

"Archer, I don't understand…" my mom said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mom, it's alright. I can survive out there."

"Not with your abilities you won't. That's the fucking Badlands out there, it's not a place to go in." My dad called out, his voice full of anger. "If I have to, I'll go in there and kill all those…"

"Dad, you got to be real, those guys controlled this place for longer than me, you, and your grandfather combined. They are powerful. Besides he gave you the ability to be with mom, do what's best. I will survive." My dad looked at me, surprised to hear me speak like that.

"You got guts boy, you get that from your old man."

"And your mother." Mom called out, trying to join in on the conversation.

_'This is where I stopped working from at school._

"Thanks" I said smiling at my parents. They gave me a hug that filled up the happiness that I lost from before.

"Now, even though you do got guts, you don't have the weaponry to defend yourself in the badlands. In this place full of buildings and villages, you need to stay safe. I'm going to give you something I've crafted for over three years." My dad spawned a blaze rod from his hand. It floated around in the air, spinning and twirling, leaving small, yet burning particles of flame.

He grabbed it from the air with his left hand and squeezd on it. In an instant, a red sword. it's hilt was made of a coal black leather wrap, and the red sword was like a variant of a one handed broadsword, but gleamed of flaming light. You could see fire particles fly from above the sword, and it radiated heat just being near it.

I looked at the beautiful blade in awe, shocked at how beautiful it looked. The red sword edge was a bright orangey-yellow color, that changed. It looked like a flaming blade, and screamed the essence of power. My dad handed it to me, a smile on his face.

"This was my hard work for the past three years, and I've worked so hard on it, and I feel like this blade deserves to be in your grasp." He said with a smile.

"Dad, its to amazing. I couldnt just take this beautiful work of weaponry." I yelled, still amazed at the beautiful blade.

"Hell your going to fucking take it. That blade is a work of craftsman and glory, and you are a symbol of happiness and glory to me. If you were to die out there, I couldn't live with myself, and I love you to much to let you go out there with nothing to protect you!" He yelled. He squeezed the hilt of the blade, and the sword turned into a blaze rod again. He threw it over to me, and I catched it with my right hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't hot.

"Thanks dad." I said, tears running down my eyes. My mom walked over hugging me.

"Don't cry child, you are a man. You don't need to cry, be a man." She said shushing me. My dad walked over and started rubbing my back to make me feel better.

"I love you guys so much, I'll miss you so much." I cried, my tears falling onto my mother's hoodie.

"We'll miss you too." My mom said, her eyes welling up. A group of armed warriors walked over, their iron armor made them look overwhelming.

"It's tome for your child to be taken off ma'am, we are very sorry." He said, his voice echoed the tone of sadness which surprised me.

My parents let go of me, and I looked at them understanding. I put the blaze rod in my coat and I looked at my family, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I will miss you." I whispered to them.

My dad looked over to me and a lone tear fell down the side of his face. "We'll miss you too." My father whispered back to me.

The guards walked me off, not touching me at all or grabbing me. We walked towards a huge gate with iron wiring covering around the viscinity. Looks like their trying to keep out something. They walked over to a lever and pulled it, the gate opening, and the outside world was waiting for me.

I looked over at the guards, who were ushering me to leave. They didn't want to pull out their blades, but i knew they'll do it if I don't leave. I walked out into the dark silent night of Minecrafia, my whole mind a little surprised. The badlands consisted of trees and plants, like it was a forest.

I ran into the forest, the sounds of howls scaring me. I kept running, trying to find a place to hide at.

I stopped by a tree and looked over to see if anything was around. The darkess hid everything around the forest, and left the place in darkness. Okay Archer, don't worry. It's just animals, nothing to be afraid of.

The second I said that, I regretted it.

A sharp object pierced it's way into my shoulder, blood spewed out of the wound and landed on the floor. I fell down on the floor, my shoulder bleeding like crazy. I then saw a body walk up to me. They pulled out the sharp object and looked at me, their face isn't visible.

"Damn it, not an animal!" The person caled, their voice very feminant.

"Help me!" I called to them, my wound making me feel whoozy. The walked up to me, and slammed their fist straight into the back of my neck. I went out unconscious.

**Authors Note: I'm open in taking OC, I may not use all of them, but I'll use any I get that are very good. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Badlands

**Authors Note: Finally posted. Was sick and didn't feel well, and main computer has a virus so I am typing when I get the chance on sisters computer to post. Yet again, I've been typing on Iphone to computer so ya. Chapters officially coming out weekly, so there you go. Also, out of all the OC's, I used a Guest by the name of Osprey2012 character, which you will see later on. Tha****nks for the character, and please leave more OC's because I really need them. Anyways, lets move on to the story...**

I woke from unconsciousness with pain sprawling through my back, and a numb feeling in my shoulder.

I got up from the ground to feel a shock of pain running through my shoulder. I screamed violently, holding in tears. A women walked over to me with a green black mixed outfit.

She had long luscious straight black hair with green streaks that went straight down to her back. She wore an outfit made of black silk with dark green lining around it. She looked as if she was the same age as me.

"Silent down, I'll fix the pain right away." she called, walking over to me. She pulled my sleeve up and looked at my wound. It was a massive amounts of holes, leading down into my arm. It was bloody and red, and green specks grew from my arm, and my veins throbbed viciously, like they were going to burst.

"This may hurt a little…" the girl whispered, raising my arm up to her teeth. She squeezed my arm into my teeth and gnawed on it, leaving a huge gash into my arm. I started to squirm and scream as the blood spread everywhere around the room. I couldn't stand the horrible pain, all my energy drained from lessening the pain, and I passed out.

"Wake up." a voice called from the darkness.

"Wake up!" the voice yelled again, the voice increasing frequency.

"WAKE UP!" the voice screamed once again, a splash of water sprayed all over my face. I woke up, my heart racing, and my eyes readjusting to the light.

"Holy shit, what happened!" I called my eyes gone back to normal, I saw a beautiful girl, her face full of exhaustion as she rested right next to me. I noticed that her mouth was stained bloody red. I looked over at my arm to find it was bloody as well. Shit she was going what I think she was doing.

I pushed her afraid of what she did before, not wanting to be stuck in a room with a cannibalistic woman.

"Wait!" she called out looking at me.

I ran over by an exit, my back still hurting. I was so close to the wooden door, before a wire type item was stuck in front of my neck.

"Where the fuck do you think your going." a feminine voice whispered into my ear. I turned over slowly to find a tall woman with long black hair, with long blue streaks going through it. Her hair went all the way to her back and her looks rivaled with the girl in black green silk. She was holding a bow in her hand,that glowed a whitish silver. I would enjoy the beautiful bow and women mix a lot more if she wasn't using her bow to strangle me.

"Well, this is an interesting way to strangle someone." I coughed, trying to start conversation. I noticed her eyes were of dark brownish purple iris. "You're an Ender, aren't you." I coughed again, noticing my fellow bloodline member.

"Yes I am, my question is…" she lifted up her bow from my neck and kicked me down. I fell on the floor, my back aching even worse, and my body sore. "What are you?" she asked, looking back into my eyes.

"I am an Ender, and a Blaze." I coughed my back cracking from being pulled back. The girl looked at me, she had a smile on her face.

"An Ender and a blaze." She said, still looking at me.

"Yes." she looked at me and started to die laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one. I could believe blaze, even though you don't have the skin for it, but Ender!" she laughed again, her face red.

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled, raising my hand up. I grabbed my blaze rod from my pocket, and I unleashed my red flaming blade into the room. The girl in the green looked back shocked, the Ender girl looked at it smiling. "How about this, now you want to talk back to me!" I ran at her, my amazing speed kicking in. I lunged at her with my sword, only for the blade to lunge into the wind. I then remembered what the issue was. "Shit teleporting!"

Before I could react, she slammed her bow into the back of my head. I turned back around, only to be kicked in my Achilles heel.

"What's the matter Ender boy, can't keep up!" she called. I turned around, only to have an arrow dug into my leg. I fell to my knees in pain. I turned around to feel her fist slam into my face. I was on the floor, on the brink to a concussion, my head bulging.

"Fuck, thought you were an Ender, how can you not keep up with my teleports." she walked over to me again, kicking me in the gut. "Wimp." the green clothed girl walked over to me, her face full of stress. "Leena, you keep getting overly scared! Your so worried over his life."

the girl named Leena turned over to her, her face full of pity for me. "He is in pain right now, and you want to attack him for no reason Night?" she called looking at her friend dumbfounded.

"He needs to toughen up. If he can't handle this, he can't survive in the badlands." She called looking at me disappointed. "Besides, I could smell Elder stench on him. He belongs to that bitch village of Notch. If anything he deserves to die out here."

"I was banished from the village of Notch by the Elders for being a mix of Ender and Blaze." I called, spitting up a little blood.

"Kid shut up with your dumb ass excuses. You got your ass kicked by an Ender, and you say your a hybrid for the two most powerful races in Minecraftia?" Night said, looking at me dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Ugh," Night sighed, obviously not pleasant from all that I have said.

"Can I please just leave this place and head off on my own…" I said, trying to escape this home as these two girls call it.

"Your asking to leave after you got that badly wounded by friend Night, and now you want to go out there in the badlands to survive on your own."

"Well how about you enlighten me about the badlands then."

**Final Note: Next chapter will have a plotline in which you can decide how the story will go. As I say this, I promise for it. Also, after next chapter I'll need a new villain ready. Send in Villain OC's, I will take any good ones. Anyways have a good one story readers, and have a good one.**

**PS: Remember, OC's OC's OC's!**


	5. Chapter 5: How We Got Here

**Authors Note: Sick for past week, stress because of grades, and computer got a virus. Fuck things aren't going my way. But I don't give a shit, because this ones for you guys comes the part of the story where things go your way! Woo!**

Night looked at me disappointed and depressed. "You were really kicked out so quickly that you don't even understand this world,"

"Like I said, I don't even know this world. I was kicked out and forced to die out here because of the Elders fear of me."

"Yet again, what do they fear from you!" Night called out.

"Look at my eyes, I have both gold and purple iris." I looked her straight in the eyes, showing her my eyes.

"Okay, that's strange, but still." Night said confused.

"Anyways," Leena called out. "You don't know this world at all right?" she asked, wanting to know the truth.

"I don't know about this world whatsoever. I was sentenced here just yesterday. I was attacked during the night, and here I am now." the Leena girl looked down at the ground sad a little.

"Oh Leena, you want to tell our guest of honor about what happened?" Night said with a small grin.

"The person who attacked you during the night… was me." she looked down at the ground sad, as if she just heard horrid news.

"It's alright, after all you did save my life. My question is," I pointed my finger at Night, pissed off. "Why did you attack me and was rude to me ever since I was here!"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I smelled Elder on you, and I hate those bastards with a passion!" she snarled, her anger increasing.

Leena walked over to me and whispered into my ear. "Night is more quiet and kind, she just doesn't trust you, especially because you come from the city of the Elders."

"How come she doesn't like the Elders?"

Night turned over to us, silencing Leena in mid sentence. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I used to live in the city of Notch just like you, I use to been a little smart cute Ender girl who grew up going to school having the sane love as everyone else. Grow up and become a warrior of the court."

I looked at her confused, but unsurprised seeing from how good she was at fighting me. "Your a pretty good fighter."

"Thanks." she said, her face still holding same strong look. "I was going to become an archer to protect the walls of the city, when one day I vanquished out to the far reaches of the city, to the slums."

"Wait, what slums?" I asked confused. "There is only the inner city, right?"

"There's somethings you don't know. When I went there, the people in the slums were kind and nice. When darkness approached, they took me in for the night. I then learn about Thiosyism."

"Thiosyism? What the hell is that?" I asked curious.

"It is the religion based off gods from the other realm who created this realm and others that connect here."

I looked at her confused, surprised at what she said. "Wait, this other religion Thiosyism is the replacement of Nochism for these people?"

She looked at me grinning. "Yes, but things are even crazier for this religion. Notch is part of it, but he is only a sub god as they call him. There are four main gods."

"Who?" I asked even curious.

"Thionostel, Heristolel, Herobrine, and Diosyl." she said, her face full reluctance , as if she couldn't trust me with what she is saying

"Go on."

"After the night of learning about this amazing religion, I go back home, bringing my knowledge with me. I told my parents, who looked at me shocked. When I brought it up again, my father punished me. He said 'there is only one god, and his names Notch.' I started to question the rule of this society, and I tried spreading this religion, only to be cut short."

"Why was that?" I asked, interested in her story.

"I talked about this religion like it was an amazing game, intrigued by how it works. I talked to everybody about it, but people were to blocked from it because of Nochism." she said

"So what happened to you?" I asked, wanting to hear the end of this.

"My parents brought me in to the Elders for Heresy. I went through with it, going with the religion that interested me, and I was banished from that city, when I was in the forest, that's when I met Leena."

"Leena how did you make it here?" I asked, now interested on her back story.

"Born and raised in the badlands. Have no history of my parents, but hell for sure I know they were good people." Leena said.

"So now that we know each other, what about the badlands?" I asked, wanting to at least know how it worked here.

"Well, we are in the outer forest of badlands. Farther out huge amounts of Tundras and Deserts outside. Farther out there are reminisce of destroyed villages and strongholds scattered around the world." she said. She walked over to a chest on the floor of the cave and opened it up. She then pulled a book and started reading it. "There are mining shafts and ravines spread out everywhere in this world. Huge gangs conquer most of the world, and try playing monopoly in the badlands."

"Who controls the badlands around here? Like the gangs here and all."

"The Wolfgang, Hell's Retribution, the Mob alliance, and the Dark Arts."

"What types of groups are that?" I asked even more interested.

"Wolfgang is a group made of wolves and anyone worthy of being part of the Wolfgang. Hell's Retribution are from the Nether, so we wouldn't want to deal with that. Mob Alliance is just group of mobs who make up the over-world. They're weak so you wouldn't want to deal with that. Dark Arts are the most powerful here, mainly made up of Ender and other powerful beings."

"They would be cool with us, right?"

"They are called powerful for a reason, if their weakest soldier lifted his finger at us, he could decimate us in an instant. They wouldn't like us."

"Alright, fuck that. So who should we meet?"

"Wait, who should we meet, what the fuck are you talking about?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"We should meet with one of these groups and gain an army to attack the city, break through and defeat the Elders!" I yelled excitedly, trying to hype Night up to agree with me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You get kicked out and the next thing you want to do is fucking destroy the place to shred!" she looked at me angrily. "I have hate over this place more than you can imagine, but I wouldn't kill people just for it!"

"Wait you got…" before I knew it, she teleported behind me, again her bow strapped around my neck.

"I should kill you just for your disgusting comment! You sound worse than the Eld…"

"Fucking stop!" Leena screamed out, stopping Night mid sentence. Night looked at her and stopped, surprised from her reaction. "This guy has a point, what's your name again…"

"Archer."

"Archer has a point, if we let the Elders get away with what we do, then the shit we complained about will not ever change. We have to go there and fight for the rights you guys believe in." I looked at her, surprised at what she just said. I was astonished at how she handled the situation and what she said.

Night looked at Leena stunned "Alright fine, we'll do it, because you said so Leena. So Archer, that's your name right!"

"Yes!"

"Because you gave the idea, I want to know, who do you want to meet, the Wolfgang or Mob Alliance?"

**Authors Note: This is where your decision comes into play. After votes go out for 24 hours, I'll post chapter afterwards for you guys ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

Authors Note: Your choice your vote, here comes your effect to the plot line to the story

"I want to meet the Wolfgang." I mumbled to Night.

"Alright then, we'll talk to them, but I swear if shit goes wrong, it's on your hands." she said, pissed off. She then threw a dark green scroll at me.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"Open it." Night said, giving me a sly smile. I was a little hesitant, but I still opened it. What I found was shocking.

"A map, of the badlands?" I asked intrigued.

"Only this area, not the surrounding world, but it's helpful to find the Wolfgang, look at the map a little more." she said, her face closing towards mine.

"I want to look at it as well!" Leena called childishly, running towards us.

I looked at the scroll to find four symbols on the map, and an X pointed towards a mountain in the middle of the map.

"Is that where we are?" I asked confused.

"Ya, the X is where we are." she said sighing. "I thought you were smart enough to get that without asking."

"Shut up." I looked through the map again to find a wolf symbol on the map, in the middle of the forest. "So that's where the Wolfgang is, right?"

"Yes, maybe an hour away from here. we can go, but here's the warning I have to tell you." Night said a serious look on her face.

"What?"

"The leader of Wolfgang is pretty powerful, his name… well nobody knows, but they call him HellHound."

"Why HellHound?" I asked a little worried.

"His hair is a blood-red, and he reeks of death. He can kill you with his stare, and if you survive it… well your never the same." she said, her body shaking a little.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked worried. If he's like how he's described, I'm worried.

"No, they said no one can beat him. Its said even dark art would have accepted him because of his power, but he declined because of his pack." Leena added, making shit even more serious.

"Fuck, if he works with us, we would be unstoppable, if he doesn't, you're saying we're dead…" I asked worriedly.

"Exactly." she said with a cute face.

"Night you can handle him with me, right? After all, you demolished me." I said giving her a smile. She started to laugh, her face full of red.

"You kidding me, I'd rather just hang myself than deal with him." she said smiling.

"So, are we going to meet him or not?" Leena said interested, fear not in her eyes.

"Sure, I guess…" I replied back, my voice seeming more confident than I felt.

"Alright, I'll get horses ready!" Leena called excitedly, running out of the room

"Wait, a horse?"

Authors Note: I wrote this chapter before I checked to see what people wanted to pick. So, if you pick Mob Alliance, thanks for making my life Hard :P thanks for reading, tune in next Saturday for new chapter. Also, story decisions will be thrown at random, so don't worry if it will never show up again.


	7. Chapter IDGAF: Big tits and Blaze Rod D

Authors Note: Hey guysh, its the new writer for this story. Ill be taking care of this book for next month. Enjoy!

We got out the cave, walking towards the girl with big tits who i dont remember the name of because she has big tits.

"So... whats next..." I asked, even though we havent finish meeting the wolf dude.

"Lets... HAve SEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" The girl screamed, ripping off her shirt. I ran at her, licking her nipples and enjoying myself very well.

"YES!" Big Tits McGee screams as i shoved my blaze rod into her ender pearl.

**So Sean and Bigtits McGee road on each other until the cows came home... ****_THE END_**

**_New Chapters will be psoted soon by sean, give him some time, i just wrote this to entertain me and myself. NOt legit._**


End file.
